Folding table tennis tables are well known: they comprise two table tops connected in hinged manner to a support by levers in such a manner that each table top can take up two positions, namely a vertical position, in particular for storage, and a horizontal position.
There are several linkages in existence for connecting the table tops to the support via hinged levers or arms of shapes adapted to some particular action for folding/unfolding movements.
In order to make a table more compact when in its storage stage, i.e. in the folded state, mechanisms have been sought that enable the table tops to be put into a vertical position in which they are practically face against face or in any event as close together as possible, and in which they are as low down as possible so that the center of the gravity of the assembly is as low as possible in order to obtain maximum stability for the folded table.
In order to achieve this objective, it is necessary for the edge of each table top adjacent to the net when the table is in its playing state to be capable of changing its height, which means that it is not possible for the table top to be connected at said edge to a fixed position on the support. It is also known to make use of locking means serving to stiffen the unfoldable structure by locking together two of the elements constituting said structure (including the support and each of the table tops). Such means can be provided in sufficient number and/or distribution to ensure that the structure is made rigid when the table is in its playing state or in its storage state.
When handling the table, it is possible for the folding or unfolding movements to be performed incompletely, with the structure failing to reach either one of its states in which the locking effect for making it rigid becomes effective. Such failure to complete the movements may not be noticed by the user who believes the structure is locked when, in fact, it is not. The table can thus either unfold spontaneously, or under the effect of a load in the vicinity of the net, can begin a folding movement. It will be understood that untimely opening of the folding table can injure a nearby user. It will also be understood that if the load on an open table is a child, the child might slide between the two table tops, at least one of them tipping under the child's weight, and subsequently tending to drop back to a horizontal position, severely injuring the child by pinching between the two table tops.